


Secret Lover

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George try their hand at setting up Ron and Hermione. It doesn't go quite as they'd expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorro-royal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zorro-royal).



“Stop!” Ron shouted, face going very red. “I get that you're trying to help, but just... don't.”

Fred and George turned to look at each other, frowning, then turned back to their brother. “We just wanted,” Fred said.

“You to be happy,” George continued. “Don't you like Hermione?”

“I like Hermione,” Ron said with a crooked grin, “but a bit more like a sister, ya know?”

“Well...” George said.

“Maybe we could find someone else you like?” Fred finished, looking very earnest.

Ron snorted. “I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much.” There was silence for a moment, then he seemed to realize what he'd said. “Uh, I mean, uh,” he stammered, trying to backtrack.

“Oh, Ronnykins,” Fred leered, both of the twins stepping forward.

“Is there something you've been keeping from us?” George asked.

“Er, yes?” Ron said, flushing down his face to his chest. “So, uh, I don't really need your matchmaking skills, thanks all the same.”

“So this boyfriend of yours,” George said.

“Is he treating you right?” Fred said.

Ron nodded, still red faced, and the twins smiled benignly at him. He might have even believed it was a nice smile if he hadn't grown up with them. “And what house is he in?” George asked. “Gryffindor?”

“Or maybe Hufflepuff?” Fred asked.

Ron shook his head at both questions, wincing internally at the speculative look the two gave him. It was not a look that boded well for him.

“Surely not a Ravenclaw!” George said, a note of mocking surprise in his voice.

Again, he shook his head. This time, the surprise on their faces was very real, and he almost wished he would have kept his mouth shut.

“A Slytherin, dearest brother?” Fred asked, clutching dramatically at his chest.

George held a hand up to his forehead, swooning a little. “Our brother is consorting with the enemy!”

Ron grinned, glad for brothers who were supportive in their own, strange way. “Yeah, yeah, screw you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zorro-royal's prompt "Fred and George try to hook up Ron up with Hermione, eventually he comes out and tells them that he is secretly dating a nice Slytherin boy"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
